Chambers of the Heart
by Perilaxis
Summary: what happens when a vampire and a samurai try to get the love of the same girl full summary and pairings inside
1. Chapter One

Chambers of the Heart

A teen titans fanfic

Yea… I don't own the Titans…

When an abnormal vampire and an interstellar samurai jostle to live their life in an unfair world, and jostle with each other over a shared love interest things get a little dicey.

* * *

Darkness. That's all there was in the alley filled with homeless wanderers of Jump City. Many were sleeping when the darkness broke. Light flashed and there was a new comer into the alley. No one paid the odd sword carrying man any mind as he strolled out from the back of the dead end alley and onto the street…

* * *

Darkness. It had been my home, my safety net, for the better part of fifteen years. I knew I was unique among my race. My eyes were a glorious forest green naturally (when I wasn't in a rage or thirsty as hell), I held no affiliation to any of the clans, cults really. I also had one abnormality that was an odd twist of luck, one that had saved me on more than one occasion from my enemies, one that I have not come across in any of the cults among my people, I can withstand daylight. I am a vampire yet more than a vampire. I was sitting in one of the many bars hidden throughout the city when a man with a sword walked in. He apparently either wasn't aware that he walked smack dab in the middle of a large gathering of thirsty bloodsuckers or he didn't care. Either way unless this samurai had more than just the sword he was likely to die. As the sword toting man made his way to the bar all eyes turned to him, the vampires had caught his scent and turned to see whatever morsel was smart enough to find this place yet dumb enough to come anyway. When I caught his scent and looked him over as he got to me… well I didn't quite know what to make of it. His stance and the way he moved he knew how to use that sword of his, yet he was wary as though he knew he was in a high danger zone, or rather, was uneasy to be here as though he was new to the area. Still he didn't seem all too threatening, any one vampire would have been able to take him, I'm sure.

"I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you have some information that would help." The man sounded calm as he addressed the bar tender, Frank. Frank just chuckled.

"And why would I give you any kind of tipoff, little man." Frank stood at a daunting 10' 8" and he was big, bulky, easily the strongest in the building if looks were anything to go by. Needless to say I was surprised when the samurai threatened him.

"Because if you don't give me what I want you will be missing a few limbs." He said it in such a way that for just a moment we all forgot he was human and couldn't possibly do anything to harm us and before anyone could remember he was he continued. "I am looking for a certain Voltigian." Everyone remained silent. Voltigian was a monster that thrived by draining the energy out of objects, animals, and people, and then using that power to attack the city. The Titans were having trouble with this thing and this human wanted to find it. Samurai or not even vampires didn't seek this abomination out. I had to know why.

"What on earth would make you want to find that thing?" I asked

"Revenge. He killed my family now I'm going to return the favor." This guy was either insane or powerful, I couldn't decide which.

"Well in that case come with me. I'd wager I can point you in the right direction at least." I said standing.

"Thank you um…"

"Fear if you will." I said providing my name.

"Shadow."

* * *

End Prologue

To DCDesperado: get your head out of your wife's butt and help me out here.

Perilaxis


	2. Chapter Two

Chambers of the Heart

Ch. 2

I own nothing.

* * *

Darkness. That was what Raven awoke to. Ok so darkness and a blaring alarm clock. She really didn't _want_ to wake up but she had to. The Titans were having their mandatory group night out. Admittedly she could use a mini-vacation. A new villain was in town and he was running the team ragged. Voltigian drained energy, any energy, and then shot it back. They were making progress in at least minimizing damage, but no one could figure out how to stop him. They only thing remotely close to working was Robin's staff, and the Boy Wonder had trouble getting close without becoming a withered lifeless husk himself. Fortunately "Volty", as Beast boy had dubbed him, was being quiet lately so the night out, which had previously been postponed was back on. A new club had opened up in town and of course Cyborg and BB _had_ to go.

"Come on Rae!" Beast Boy shouted through her door, "You'll have a blast!"

"I'm coming just let me get dressed." She replied. Raven had her clothes laid out. Black midriff shirt with the team insignia, dark blue denim jacket, how-on-earth-did-she-get-those-on low rise black jeans that showed of a black rose tattoo (she was drunk), leather boots in full gothic spider motif, and of course a set of fake vampires fangs, all topped off with a bit of crimson nail polish and bright red lipstick. If it was possible for the Goth queen of Titans Tower to get any more boner inducing hot she couldn't think of it without quite a bit more flesh showing. Starfire and Terra had started this silly little contest and she was sucked in after Robin made a crack or two along the track of "Raven doesn't _do_ hot." The next time they went out the boy wonder was whistling the loudest.

* * *

The club was slightly crowded when the group of five arrived and the music was LOUD. Light was sporadic at best and there were many a corner where darkness lingered. A raised platform on the first level constituted a dance floor the second and third levels were primarily just for eating and drinking although each had a few platforms for dancing. All in all it looked promising for a little fun on Saturday nights if one was in a group, had a date, or were incredibly good at finding one of either. After a minute or two of gaping like fish they separated into their own little groups, which of course left Raven alone. Well alone might have been the wrong word considering there were now ten cough "gentlemen" cough asking for a dance or offering to buy her a drink.

* * *

The alley shuddered under the base coming from the other side of the three foot thick brick wall on its left side. At the entrance to the alley stood two men, one holding a sword his face fixed with a glare toward the back of the alley dressed as a samurai from feudal Japan, the other decked out in black leather smirking as he leaned casually against the wall next to the samurai. At the other end of the alley stood another man, tall dressed in a like manner to the samurai smiling contemptuously at the pair and covered head to toe in black scales.

"So Shadow you tracked me all the way to this pathetic little planet. I'm impressed." The scaled man said.

"Voltigian… You killed everyone I held dear for the sake of power. My vengeance has come." Shadow replied.

"Tsk, Tsk, Is that anyway to greet an old friend like me? You seem to have forgotten your manners at home. No matter even with your little friend there you are no match for me." Voltigian spoke as his body began to shift. Changing even more reptilian and growing larger till instead of a man there stood a dragon, black scaled with glowing red eyes. Shadow tensed and readied himself for a fight.

"You ceased being my friend the moment you killed Deidra." He was just about to leap when his companion spoke.

"Hey Shadow, can I hit this guy he's starting to piss me off?"

"Fine. But hurry up, Fear, I want to kill this bastard." Voltigian chuckled at this, leaned down and pointed to his face in a taunt.

* * *

"Why would you do this Robin? Do you not love me anymore?" Starfire was almost in tears. Robin was breaking up with her.

"That's just it Starfire, I don't think I ever really did. I'm sorry Star, but I don't want to lead you on. I know it hurts, and I'm sorry, but I don't love you that way. It was a crush Starfire, that's all." Robin was calm and sincere. He hadn't really felt anything for the alien princess in a while. Yes he thought she was pretty, and funny, but she was to up in the clouds. He needed someone more down to earth, more realistic. Raven was too depressing to be around for more than an hour at a time and Terra was taken so he couldn't really date within the team. It was one of the reason's he chose this club he wanted to try and find someone here in the darkened premises where he could just be him and not try to appease anyone else. "Starfire can we please still be friends?"

"I don't know Robin, I must think." Starfire flew as fast as she could out of the bar. She had just made it to the doors when...

* * *

BAM! Fear kicked Voltigian as hard as he could and considering that he was a decently powerful vampire that was no small amount of force. The large dragon crashed through the wall of the club disrupting whatever party was going on and alerting the Titans of their presence. It took a few seconds for the shock of a giant black dragon, which had previously been terrorizing the city, crashing through the wall to wear off and the panic to set in. En masse the patrons rushed the doors, screaming like the devil was after them, and running off into the night. As the panic set in the Titans were in motion preparing to stop the rampage of their latest enemy. They did not expect to see the beast crawling its way out of the ruble and shake its head as though it had just woken up with a hangover. They also didn't expect to see a samurai leap, sword drawn, through the hole to attack said beast with a hangover, or the calmer more nonchalant approach of his smug biker companion who addressed them.

"Ah, yes the Titans. I must insist that there be no help from the peanut gallery. My comrade wishes to fight on his own as long as possible. If anyone has a problem with that they can submit their complaints and comments in writing, in triplicate, and wait five months for our automated phone call, or can try to get past me to speak with the management, who is rather busy at the moment."

* * *

End Chapter two

To DCDesperado: Seriously man I need some help.

Perilaxis


	3. Chapter Three

Chambers of the Heart chapter 3

Inventory list:

Fear: mine

Shadow: DCDesperado

Voltigian: DCDesperado

Everything Else: Copyrighted by someone who isn't either of us.

* * *

"Just who are you to tell us what to do? WE are the…" Beast Boy was interrupted before his rant could go any farther.

"Group of people that haven't a clue as to what's going on." The biker said. "Now as to your question, you may call me Fear, and yes I know perfectly well that you are the Teen Titans… You there in the red and yellow if you could kindly take a step to your right…" Robin felt compelled to do as asked when Fear's voice took on a tone almost hypnotic in nature. He had just moved when a body flew through the space he had previously occupied only to get back up and dash straight back into the fray. Only Raven noticed that the sounds of metal striking flesh didn't stop. When she looked she understood why.

Voltigian was surrounded by five samurai all doing their best to maim, cripple, and otherwise injure said dragon. Funny thing to all the samurai were the same person.

"Thank you." Fear said his voice returning to normal, "Now where was I, ah yes, that you are the Teen Titans and am also aware of your inability to stop this little problem. Ahem, Raven I believe, if you would just take two steps backward." The same thrall that made Robin move compelled her as well again moving just in time to avoid a samurai falling down from the air that would have toppled into her had she not moved. "Any other questions?"

"Yes I have one." Raven replied. "_What_ are you?" Of the five Titans there, three looking at her like she grew a second head, (Starfire went back to the tower) she was the only one that would have both the observational skills and magical prowess to ask such a question.

"I could ask you the same little demoness." Raven cringed when he said that. Fear didn't have time to continue though nor did Raven have time to retort when he rushed forward and slammed Cyborg and Terra, who flew into Beast Boy, whose fall was broken by Robin, who flew ten feet from the blow, grabbed Raven and flung her straight up into the air only to have two Shadows rush past he dodged the first but couldn't move to avoid the second one. Cyborg, the first one out of the tangle of bodies, and Raven who was on guard from the "attack" were the only ones to notice the splatter of blood on the floor and the hand that dissolved into ashes. They immediately looked back to their attacker to see him unaffected by the injury.

Raven grew pale, "Vampire." She whispered not quiet enough as Fear looked up and smiled showing his fangs and the saluting with the hand that had previously been removed from his arm, looking as though there had never been an injury.

"Oi, Shadow, Be a little more careful if I were slower we might have had one hell of a mess to clean up!"

"NOT NOW FEAR!" Shadow yelled back intent on killing the dragon he was grappling with.

"So you don't want them hurt hmm well then defend them…" Voltigian is a cruel bastard. If he has any shot at increasing his chances for victory not matter what it is he will take it. He broke away from shadow and flew straight at Raven the only Titan without immediate cover Shadow upon seeing this froze. He couldn't move to help because he saw in that moment a view of his past. The moment that caused him to seek his revenge.

-Flashback-

Back on his home world Shadow was fighting Voltigian. He at that time could not split into five. His home was behind him within his new bride. They were of course madly in love with one another and would have fought together, the only problem, she was pregnant. She wasn't far along but she was weakened by it, her strength sapped away by the growing life inside her, as was expected of pregnancy by their people. Their systems differed from the humans of earth, incredibly high metabolism made their lifespan a short 30 years at most, pregnancies lasted only three months but during that time a woman was helpless, all the energy she could spare going to aid the child's growth. Voltigian is a cruel bastard. Shadow fought valiantly to stop him but the black dragon was too powerful. Still neither could gain ground until Voltigian spotted movement from within the house. It wasn't much but he caught the tiniest glimpse of the weakened Deidra. He left Shadow to attack the house.

-End Flashback-

Now he was reliving that horrible moment. Made all the more terrible because Voltigian had chosen to charge Raven, who in a strange coincidence looked _very_ much like Deidra, almost her twin.

Fear was the first to react but even with his vampire speed didn't react in time. Raven too focused on her inhuman savior noticed the dragon's approach only when it hit her. She fell out of the air a large gash on her side her arm bent at an irregular angle. She hit the floor with a loud crack, bounced twice and then lay still her blood pooling around her…

* * *

Cliffhanger… sorta…

To DCDesperado: SOS, SOS, Damn it. I need some help here.

Perilaxis


	4. Chapter Four

Chambers of the Heart

Wow… odd title… oh well sucks to be anyone who cares.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness. That was all Raven knew existed at the moment. She was suspended in the inky permeating blackness of nothing. There was no light but she could see clearly, she didn't have to breathe; she couldn't feel her heartbeat yet knew she was alive. How you ask, well this darkness was too cold, too empty to be heaven yet to calm and not painful enough to be hell. That left precious few options for her current reality. No she wasn't dead but she _knew _she should be. The last thing she remembered was the intense pain one gets after being nearly torn in two by a large evil fast moving dragon aiming to bite you in half. She also remembered a Vampire being in the area. Now usually this would be problematic on the first part because it's rather difficult to live if you've been ripped apart. I mean what with vital organs cut in half and falling out of you, paralysis, and blood loss you would usually end up rather dead. Throw a Vampire in that lovely mix… Vampires by nature are hard pressed to control ANY of their basic instincts satisfying their hunger, thirst, was one of the hardest. Spill any amount of blood near any Vampire under ten years old and you end up very dead or very, very thirsty quickly. The amount of blood Raven would have lost would have driven even a compassionate centuries old Vampire mad with thirst. Raven, however, was more than just human; she was the half-demon daughter of an incredibly powerful demon. Demon blood was toxic to vampires, a single drop being able to kill them within a matter of hours, but a _half-demon's_ blood was not only satisfying to the vampire it could increase their power greatly, albeit temporarily. Her blood would have set any Vampire on a frenzied drinking binge if they were even the slightest bit thirsty. Fear, as he called himself, should have been hungry enough to drain a human after regenerating his hand so quickly. Raven knew she should be dead but she wasn't.

As the darkness around her faded and bled into the bright whites and sunny colors of the Tower's medical level.

"Ough, what the hell happened?" Raven groaned. Odd she could hear the life monitoring systems reading the constant beeping of her still beating heart, yet no one was hovering over her or shouting that she was up.

"Well," the voice was smooth and held an amused tone, "after your little fall I had to pry my partner off of his warpath to kill that flying reptile to save your life. To answer your next two questions they don't know and neither do I."

"Fear?" Raven was alarmed and for good reason her friends had not only let one of the most dangerous creatures in existence in to their home they left her alone with him. Wait they didn't know… "What do you mean about not knowing? How can you NOT know?"

"Easy. I don't. I am an anomaly, a singular and strange occurrence among my race. Maybe if you stick around long enough you might just be able to figure it out but for right now it seems we must part. Good luck, don't let him get too frantic." And with that Fear slipped down through the floor. Just as a samurai came into the room dragging Robin behind him. Following the procession were the rest of the Titans an apologetic Starfire among them. Raven inwardly groaned. Raven's best friend was the overly energetic alien, but Starfire had a tendency to exaggerate her emotions and the gothic empath had a few issues with all the intense feelings flying around mostly concerning control of her own powers. Fortunately (for Starfire) the sorrowful swordsman was at the forefront of the group and was about to do something very noble and that would probably piss her off.

Shaking off the boy wonder Shadow, as long she could trust the shouts from Robin, bowed at her bedside and began spouting off apologies and oaths of justice and muttering some unintelligible words about honor and vengeance. Apparently no one gave him the warning. The fastest way to learn not to make Raven mad was personal experience…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End chapter four.

Explanations are coming. And as soon as my contact or DC_Desperado get them I'll be back.

Later.


	5. Chapter five

Chambers of the Heart Chapter Five

I wish I wish I had a fish……*Bing* hey it's a fish

I wish I wish I owned Teen Titans…….. *NO* hey I don't own it….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just before sunrise…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shadow was not pleased. His night had started out marvelously, he found the bastard that he needed to kill, he was kicking said bastard's scaly ass, and then things went downhill. Voltigian evil energy sucking dragon that he is decided to attack a Titan, causing him to relive the most painful memory in his existence, then he fled the fight while Fear forced him to help the battered Titans and the half-dead Raven who by a random and cruel stroke of fate could of passed as his dead wife's twin. Now after trying to apologize for getting her hurt he was flying through the air with a black eye because of the force with which said injured Titan slammed his face with. Raven does not like being injured. Raven does not like having misplaced or false guilt in the room with her. And Raven especially does not like people bowing to her (for personal reasons). Like the internet says there are few of life's problems that CAN'T be solved with proper application of explosives, and since explosives were not within reach she used telekinesis as a substitute.

"Well, that takes care of that. I'll just be taking my luggage and going then," Said Fear walking back into the room and picking up his partner.

"Wait just a minute… You waltz in by throwing a Dragon through the side of a building, order us around, nearly get one of us killed, and you expect to just walk outta here!?" Cyborg shouted.

"Nope." Replied Fear simply. "I expect to jump. Out though that wall there. Doing no damage and completely baffling my audience," Pointing to the wall immediately behind the partially robotic teen and starting to walk that way.

"What?"

"TTFN, ta ta for now."

With that said the two guests of Titan's Tower passed through the wall as though it wasn't there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:30 am

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well I'll give them this; they sure know how to make an exit." Robin said as he and Cyborg led Raven into the common room.

"They are still criminals and we still have to find and catch them." Cyborg said. Raven laughed at the thought.

"Trust me they won't be easy to find never mind trying to hold them for any length of time. Fear has just shown he can walk through walls and that swordsmen had the ability to multiply."

"Wait, what? How do you know that?" Cyborg asked.

"Because he was using that power when he fought with that dragon."

"Voltigian. That dragon as you put it was Voltigian." Fear appearing out of nowhere from the kitchen and eating some of the left over pizza from their refrigerator. "Hey do you guys have any tobasco sauce for this?" he asked sitting on the counter. "And personally I think he was more an oversized lizard than a dragon."

Cyborg was the first to recover. "How did you get in here?"

"Same way I left. I felt my ears burning and thought I should drop by. That and I'm hiding from Shadow, that's the multiplying swordsman, he's on a warpath." Fear sighed.

"So you came into the home of people looking to capture you to escape your partner who's trying to kill you?" Robin was confused.

"Oh heavens no. If he were just trying to kill me would have stayed to see if he actually could this time. No, he's trying to make me go look for Voltigian. As much as I hate the bastard, I'm not going out of my way to hunt for him on such a lovely day."

"What would you know about the _day_?" Raven snorted. Fear had on a confused look until he realized yet again that he WAS an oddity. Everyone else was just confused.

As Fear stepped from the shadow the kitchen's closed curtains provided and into the light of the common room and over to the stunned empath, who had fully expected the vampire to burst into flames or crumble to ash, saying "I'm an anomaly remember little bird," by now his thrall rooting her to the spot, "I'm a new and unique kind of parasite. I can live just fine during the day. No adverse affects at all in fact. I'm not a thing that goes BUMP," at this he started walking around her and bumping his hips against hers, "in the night. I'm something that stays even when the lights come on." The other two Titans being held in place by the same thing as Raven only for a different reason. "But never you Fear," the vampire continued chuckling darkly at his own pun, "I don't drink straight from the tap." Inching his mouth closer to Raven's exposed neck. Just then the alarm went off signaling another sighting of Voltigian. Immediately the oppressive air vanished.

"Ah, there we go I knew if I hung around here long enough I'd get lucky." Fear started running for the main door. "Um aren't you hero types gonna go do something, I dunno, heroic?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voltigian was laughing malignantly as he drained the power from the prison's independent grid, watching as the power keeping some of Jump City's most dangerous criminals locked away. "Damn but I love being evil."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry its late. There were problems. Now there are fewer problems. BE HAPPY


	6. AN

Chambers of the Heart Rewrite 2

Yea I'm rewriting it again the Prologue is up under the same name just up a rating to M. Now you Know and Knowing is half the battle.


End file.
